Portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular, which has resulted in demand for improved performance and additional features. Most portable electronic devices are powered energy sources, such as batteries.
Batteries convert chemical energy into electrical energy to power a portable electronic device in various operational modes. A battery is typically designed to have a particular power, voltage, and current rating that relate to a capacity of the battery to supply charge to a portable electronic device during use. For example, lithium-ion batteries are popular among device manufactures because of their high energy density and low rate of self-discharge.